


Twin Sins

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, coffee-instigated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'So what’s this then?' he asked, dipping his finger into the instant coffee. 'The work of the devil. Don’t-' " There's instant coffee in the hub, and there shouldn't be - but Jack uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 2011

The offending glass jar sat in the middle of Jack’s desk. On one side, Ianto glared at it, on the other, Jack just looked curious.

“So what’s this then?” he asked, dipping his finger into the instant coffee.

“The work of the devil. Don’t-”

Jack licked the granules off his finger, causing an expression of sheer bemusement to cross his face.

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

Jack grinned. “I’ll admit it doesn’t exactly taste great, but the devil?”

“You’re not supposed to eat it, sir. It’s instant coffee.”

The captain’s grin just widened. “And why may you, Mr. Ianto Perfect Coffee Jones, be showing me a jar of instant coffee?”

“It shouldn’t be here,” Ianto spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was Jack’s turn to quirk an eyebrow.

“We have no need for instant coffee. Sir.” Ianto smiled slightly, “I’ve even written instructions on how to use the coffee machine.”

Jack stuck his finger back into the jar, obviously taunting Torchwood’s ‘coffee boy’. He sl-ow-ly licked the granules off his finger, making instant coffee seem a much more seductive prospect than it ever had before.

It took Ianto a moment to realise why his eyes were stinging: Jack had kept eye contact with him for longer than he had thought, and he had forgotten to blink.

“Work of the devil, right?” Jack’s voice was lower, more seductive, but still had a hint of amusement.

Ianto found that he couldn’t reply – his voice caught in his throat and all he could get out was a faint whimper.

Before Jack’s finger had the chance to attract any more granules of the devil’s coffee, the jar was sent skidding across the desktop and smashing onto the floor as Ianto all but threw himself over the desk.

The kiss tasted of coffee: Ianto’s favourite blend, Jack’s strong, black lifeline and that goddamned instant. Jack’s tongue sweeping the inside of Ianto’s mouth, slipping out and teasing his lips, fighting for dominance with Ianto’s spread the unusual taste between them, punctuating it with the unmistakable taste of  _Jack_ in Ianto’s mouth.

Ianto wasn’t sure when his tie had been loosened and dropped to the floor, or when Jack’s braces had been unfastened, but it must have happened sometime because long fingers were deftly working on his shirt buttons and now guiding Ianto’s own hands to Jack’s shirt.

He had also ended up seated on the desk facing Jack at some point, but Jack was now pulling him onto his feet, a protective hand on the back of his neck. That hand was useful not only for movement, but for stability, as another kiss from Jack left Ianto’s knees weak.

He raised a hand to Jack’s shoulder, a movement designed to regain his balance, but having the added benefit of allowing him to slide blue cotton from the light brown skin. Jack grinned against Ianto’s lips and echoed the movement albeit not so smoothly, almost tearing the shirt from the Welshman’s back and then all but shoving their bodies together.

Both men groaned at the skin-on-skin contact and they moved against each other with a practiced ease that somehow still felt exciting. Jack’s fingers still burned on his skin and – _oh_ – the feeling of the warm air on his now exposed flesh still send a shiver down Ianto's spine.

Jack’s  _ohsoamazing_ fingers were now curling around Ianto’s cock and Ianto struggled to remind his own fingers how to undo Jack’s belt and trousers.

Their breath was coming in ragged pants now when their kisses broke apart for air, and it was all Ianto could do to force out a single coherent word.

“Lube?”

“Top left drawer,” Jack responded, impatiently kicking away his trousers, forcing them off over the shoes that he was still wearing. “Your left,” he clarified, as Ianto began feeling for the handle, distracted by Jack’s hand still on his cock.

Ianto’s fingers had just clasped over what he was looking for when Jack spun him around. He barely felt the desk pressing uncomfortably into his hip as Jack slid the lube from his grasp and pressed open-mouth kisses to the back of his neck.

The heat was almost unbearable, and Ianto found himself sweating even this early on in the proceedings. Through the clouds of lust and –  _oh shit yes_ – Jack teasing a finger at his entrance, he made a mental note to check the air-con settings for Jack’s office. He suspected foul play on Jack’s part – raising the temperature to encourage Ianto to take off his jacket, loosen his tie.

He stopped thinking when Jack’s finger finally entered him and was swiftly joined by another. All he knew right now was that he needed Jack inside him.  _Now_.

“Get-” Jack’s fingers were moving inside him, but –  _yes, right there, ohh –_ he needed more _more,_ “get on with it.”

Behind him, Jack chucked and removed his other hand from Ianto’s hip to retrieve the lube once more from the desk.

“Patience is a virtue, Ianto Jones,” Jack removed his fingers and Ianto groaned at the loss, waiting  _waiting_  to be filled again, this time by Jack’s cock.

But instead he felt fingertips trail butterfly-light down his thigh and then – _oh god oh god_ – he jumped slightly at an unexpected tongue tickling his perineum.

“Jack,” it was supposed to be commanding, to fucking get Jack inside him, but instead it came out as a gasp. Ianto could just  _tell_ that Jack was grinning.

“Mmm, Ianto…” Jack tongued at Ianto’s entrance, edging his lover’s legs apart slightly more, before trailing a warm, wet line through to his balls.

“ _Fuck_ , Jack…” Ianto wriggled under Jack’s ministrations.

The tongue moved away. “Getting there…” Jack sounded slightly distracted, and Ianto felt skin brush against hot skin as Jack stood up.

It was only a short moment until Jack –  _oh fuck finally_ – pushing into Ianto in one smooth and well-practiced stroke.

“Ready for this?” Jack’s breath was hot at his ear and Ianto could only reply with a whimper and a nod as the captain punctuated the question with a short, sharp thrust.

They didn’t last long, moving together –  _faster harder faster_ – and Ianto quickly lost all rational thought about real coffee and air-con and foreplay. And as Jack tilted his head to kiss him, Ianto was lost in the twin sins of office sex and the taste of instant coffee granules.


End file.
